


I Hate You (But I'm In Love With You♥)

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Changki Rise♥, Enemies to Lovers, Friend with benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: ♦♥ Changkyun is having a lot of fun pissing this little cute hyung off and Kihyun someday will kick his ass ♥♦





	I Hate You (But I'm In Love With You♥)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~♥  
> I have something to say, this story is based in the Student council President!Kihyun and Problematic bratty kid!Changkyun but i'm ot sure if this exits in Korea... but i read it in a Manga and i like the concept *-*♥
> 
> Ps: When i say Changkyun is blonde i'm talking of the haircolor he had before debut. 
> 
> Tell me what you think ♥  
> Hope you enjoy :*

“Im Changkyun!” – Oh fuck that voice again – “Blonde? Really? What do you think School rules exist?”

“Yoo Kihyun Sunbaenim” – Changkyun said with a tired voice – “Is not too early to be nagging already?”

“And you think I like to be nagging your fucking ass at first hour on the morning?” – The elder came closer now in front of him – “I asked you something, why you think school rules exist?”

“To be ignored of course” – Changkyun replied as if it was the most obvious thing – “Sunbaenim”

“No Im Changkyun” – The blonde hated be called by his full name but he loved piss this guy off a lot so all this scene was like fun for him – “Rules. Exist. To. Be. Followed”

“Hmm” – Changkyun hummed and knew the elder was about to kick his ass, as previously said, fun and more fun –

“Well, you can go other place to talk about this, I don’t care”

Changkyun walked away and behind can hear Kihyun letting go a frustrated sound, this guy was the student council president, very popular, very smart, and very… pain in the ass, Changkyun was new to that school but the first day he came and this guy received with a frown and a “You’re 3 minutes late new student, do you think we’re here to wait for you all day?” – And how Changkyun has never been the type who kept in silence he probably replied with a - “And who tell you to wait for me little man? I can find my classroom by myself” 

Of course he was punished his first day thanks to this but he never allowed anyone talk bad at him, he build a bad reputation but he didn’t care he had Lee Jooheon who was in the same age than him, his older brother Lee Minhyuk and his boyfriend Chae Hyungwon who were also seniors as that pain in the ass, he can survive with them  
Changkyun knew he was a problematic guy but he loved it, it was fun and he can piss this guy every day, being punished and spend more and more time with him because he was the one staying after class talking care of those bad boys, or Changkyun because the rest were too boring to try anything. 

“We see you here again, huh?” – The rest of the day was boring but the moment he was waiting the most come, the moment when he was alone with him – “You came here almost every day, aren’t you bored?”

“Well, I am indeed bored” – He agreed – “That’s why I piss you off”

“Brat!” – Changkyun laughed loudly obviously being sarcastic – “I really can’t stand you”

Changkyun smirked – “The feeling is mutual my dear Sunbaenim”

“For Pete Sake Im Changkyun can just shut up idiot” – Kihyun rolled his eyes 

“Uhh, Mister perfect using that kind of language, if only your fans know it” – Kihyun throw him an eraser he had in hand but it didn’t even touch Changkyun.

“What personality for a pretty small guy like you…” – 

“Didn’t I tell you to SHUT UP!” – His voice was mad but no scary, no when his checks were so rosy –

Changkyun did it for a few minutes but he was so bored, Kihyun was doing his homework and wasn’t giving him any attention at all which wasn’t what the younger wanted…

“Hyung…” – Kihyun glared furious at him and Changkyun smirked

“How dare you brat?” – The elder was getting red and Changkyun was extremely happy – “Who told you can call me Hyung?”

“Hyung Hyung Hyung~” – He chanted just to pissed him off most and it was working – “Kihyunnie Hyung~”  
Kihyun walked until be in front of him and hold the neck of his shirt ready to punch him, this disrespect! - “Kiki Hyung~” 

“Stop!” – He punched him against the nearer wall – “Do you think we are friends or what?”

“Oh, our president losing his mind” – Changkyun laughed even if his back was really hurting – “Anyway, I wanted to say my punishment is over right? It’s already 6 pm”

“Listen, if you call me like that again and you’ll see a really bad side of me” – He threaded him but that was what Changkyun wanted 

“I can’t wait for see that Kiki Hyung~” – He broke free and left the classroom before Kihyun actually kill him but already planning his new day to be better.

That day Changkyun walked around the streets looking for something to do but everything was so boring, he moved just few months ago after his parents decided build a new company and they worked all day long, even if he was at home he was always alone, so those little escape to the detention room with this funny Hyung was the only interesting thing in his life. 

Changkyun can’t wait for the next day to see this _Hyung._

~♥~

“Im Changkyun!” – Music for his ears – “What did I tell you yesterday?”

“No Blonde, I get it” – He walked “ignoring” him – “Hey, Come here brat!”

“Hyung” – Kihyun was glaring at him as if he was planning his murder, god he loved it – “I asked around, this school is not so strict with hair colors, look at you, your hair is brown!”

“Brow but not as yours, look at you! It’s almost white!” – He almost shouted but Changkyun giggled. 

“Don’t you like it?” – He asked and winked

“I hate it, almost as much as you!” - 

“I don’t hate it though I loved it” – He made fun of him and Kihyun was red of anger again -

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN” – He finally shouted, students were so used to this that only walked away ignoring them – “I hate you really!” 

“Well, tell me something I don’t know” – Changkyun stick his tongue out as a child and Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“Then I should be chanting you the rules, because seems you don’t know them” –

“Ow~ Kiki Hyung is so boring~” – Changkyun felt the danger from him so basically run until his classroom before Kihyun actually kill him _(again)_

“Come here punk!!!” – Kihyun followed him but it was too late, Changkyun was already standing behind his seat next to his bestfriend and stick his tongue to him again

“Im Changkyun I want you in the detention room after class”

“Wow you should really love spend time with me… President-nim” – He smirked evilly he really was playing with fire, but he still loved it. 

“You wish!” – Kihyun left Changkyun’s classroom door and the younger finally sat.

“Boy, you’re really pissing Kihyun-Sunbaenim off” – Jooheon commented – “Why are you doing this? He’s the president!”

“Because is fun!” – Changkyun replied – “Also I kind of like see him so upset”

“It’s not going to be so fun when Kihyun truly kick your ass” 

~♥~

Changkyun has always being a good student, he could be problematic and do what he did but during class was when everyone can see this side of him, he was smart, really smart, that was the reason why he entered in this high school and his concentration was not joke, 

Well that was until his favorite Hyung appeared. They were resolving some math problems when Kihyun entered the room to give some information about something Changkyun wasn’t really interested about – “So boring~”  
He said out loud and the whole class turned to stare at him with surprises scared faces, he would say he wanted to piss Kihyun off but this time it was unintentional… _really…_

“Do you have something to share with the class Im Changkyun?” – Kihyun was staring burning arrows at him so Changkyun just took the opportunity.

“Nothing Kihyunnie~” – Oh-Oh Kihyun was furious, especially when everyone was staring at them and the younger totally dropped formalism.

“Im Changkyun” – He warning him and his voice sound so dangerous, he’ll be in real troubles this time.

“Kihyunnie~” – But Changkyun didn’t care.

“O-okay guys” – The professor interrupted their gaze battle – “Time to end here, thanks for the Information Mr. Yoo, Mr. Im… thanks for share your… opinion”

“No problem Mr. Park” – Changkyun loved his professor but Kihyun was about to kill them both – 

~♥~

“Dude, have you ever thought you might be having a little crush on Kihyun?” – Jooheon asked 

Changkyun frowned – “Are you crazy? I hate that man, I think is already clear as the sun we can’t be in the same room without try to kill each other” – They were finally having his lunch and he didn’t want to talk about disgusting things, especially Kihyun.

“Actually seems as if you want to bend him onto a bed and…”

“What are you even saying?!” – He interrupted him alarmed – “Why would I…”

“Well you’re literally looking for him all day Changkyun” – _Did he?_ – “And when you find him you do something to attract his attention”

“I don’t do anything, he just look at me and immediately is furious throwing insults to me” – He defended waiting for the elder to understand his point

“Dude, if I was him I would be throwing insults at you too” – Changkyun pouted, _so cute_ – “Like, did you notice today you embarrassed the PRESIDENT in from of everyone?”

“I just say it was boring” – Jooheon rolled his eyes – “What?”

“Changkyun, I really think you have a hardcore crush on Kihyun Sunbaenim” –

“And I already say that’s impossible…”

“Hey guys!” – Minhyuk walked with a sleepy Hyungwon holding his arms – “Wassup”

“Min Hyung~” – The younger whined – “Do you think I could have a crush on that annoying council president?”

“Hmm” – Minhyuk thought for several seconds – “I don’t know a crush but you definitively have bed eyes when he’s in front of you”

“Told you” – Jooheon agreed

“Hyung!” –The younger turned to his last hope – “Wonnie Hyung?”

“Don’t look at me, I think the same than Minhyuk” - _‘This guy too’_

“Listen, I. don’t. like. that. tiny. Grumpy. Ugly. Old. Man.”

“Do you realized you’re the same height right?”

“Kihyun is not ugly, actually he’s quite handsome”

“He’s not an old man what are you saying, he’s the same age than us!” 

Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon said at the same time and Changkyun really thought he needed new friends – “I hate you all”

“Okay, you can hate us but at least you don’t want to fuck us” – Minhyuk replied with a teasing smirk and winked. 

“Hyung!” – The younger let the table and headed to the library to look for a biology book; if he was going to spend two hours after class at least he could do some homework to, but he found something more interesting –

“Kihyunnie~” - Kihyun was also looking for a book and was reading it there standing between shelves and jumped when he heard the younger voice on his ears, so so so close to him

“What the fuck brat!” – Changkyun was smirking at him – “Do you even know this exist?”

“The library? Of course I do” – He replied weirdly kind… - “Well maybe not as well as you since you’re a nerdy rat”

 _“You!”_ \- Kihyun now really wanted to punch him – “I’m not a nerdy rat! And why are you even talking to me?”

“I don’t know, maybe I wanted to give you some of my precious time” – Changkyun winked – “Maybe your lonely ass should be thankful”

“I’m not asking you for your “Precious time” dumbass” – He said offended – “I don’t need it!”

Changkyun looked from top to bottom several times, this guy wasn’t _that_ bad, actually he was kind of sexy, the younger can think of him biting that tempt pale neck in front of him, maybe kiss the rosy nipples he should have and maybe lick what he was hiding between his legs… 

“Yah!” – Kihyun covered himself, for how long he has been staring? – “Why are you looking at me as if you were planning eat me?” 

Changkyun licked his lips, oh fuck - “Maybe I would”

The blonde decided exit the library before he’d do something he shouldn’t – “Yah! I still have things to say to you! Stop calling me informally!” 

“Okay Kihyunnie Hyung!” - 

If Kihyun said something more Changkyun didn’t hear him because he was already running to his classroom but before he found Minhyuk in the hallway – “What wrong with you now?”

“I think I would be seducing my little enemy from now” – Changkyun smirked and Minhyuk copied his act - “Good Luck Kyunnie, Kihyun is a picky bastard”

“I don’t care, I can do it” 

~♥~

“You’re 5 minutes late Mr. Im” – That day he stayed with Minhyuk planning how to seduced the demon but it was more probably Changkyun was going to go straightforward to his objective but maybe later or other day…

“Kihyunnie~” – The elder frowned immediately – “Miss me?”

“Of course because I’ll miss the only student who makes me stays here until late!” – He refused bitterly 

“I missed you too” – Changkyun winked and Kihyun growl? Was he that angry already? Hehe he loved it ~

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” – Kihyun replied and in his voice was obvious he was already upset, it was for the 5 minutes late? – “Did your mother let you fall when you were a baby?”

“Yeah, probably I was more on the floor than in my cot” – He replied and Kihyun was seriously asking what the fuck was wrong with him that day and why was he talking with him as if they didn’t hate each other… – “What about you? Did your mom feed you with Petroleum instead of milk?” - 

“You little shit” – Changkyun laughed but unlike previous ones, this wasn’t sarcastic it was a genuine one and it was really cute – “What is so funny?”

“Your face” – He laughed again when Kihyun was really fuming him with his eyes – “Did you always get mad so easily?”

“No” – He wasn’t really patient but nothing as Changkyun he can ruin his day only by his presence – “You’re the only one who make me so mad”

“Wow I feel special” – Changkyun blow him a kiss and Kihyun showed a disgusted expression – “Seriously what’s wrong with you today?”

“Nothing is wrong Kihyunnie~” – The elder throw him something he had in the hand – “Or do you secretly love when I treat you bad ummh Hyung~”

“What are you saying disgusting perv!” – Kihyun blushed brightly making the younger thought maybe he actually liked it – “I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Why? I like it, it’s cute” – Kihyun rolled his eyes – “Don’t you like cute things?”

“I like cute things but I hate being called like that for you” – _Oh,_ Changkyun found something new about this Hyung. 

“So you like it?” – Changkyun was enjoying this – “So you should like me a lot too, I’m cute”

Kihyun blushed, _Oh_ – “W-who the hell tell you are cute?” 

“Tons of people, I hear I’m cute everyday” – Fucking smirk Kihyun wanted to erase of his face – “You didn’t deny you like me though”

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” – He finally shouted – “And know I found something else I hate about you!”

“That I’m cute?”

“That you’re full of yourself!” – Kihyun replied annoyed – “and you definitively aren’t cute”

“Why are you blushing?” – 

“I’m not blushing!” – Kihyun denied but the rosy on his checks never fade – “It’s just hot here”

“So am I hot?” – Kihyun hit the table – “Wow relax man”

“Can you fucking shut up?!” – Maybe Changkyun teased so much but can’t stop himself and laughed in front of his face 

“You didn’t deny it either” – Kihyun didn’t reply him more but still can count as the longer conversation they have had until the moment, Changkyun was satisfied. 

Changkyun stared at Kihyun shamelessly the whole hour he still needed to stay there, his biology homework forgotten in his bag and Kihyun completely ignoring him. 

Changkyun definitively loved this. 

At 6pm as always Changkyun stood up but alike than before he walked until Kihyun’s side and whispered in his ear – “See you tomorrow Kiki Hyung ~”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS A KIKI?” – Changkyun laughed but run away of the room letting a blushing Kihyun behind. 

~♥~

“IM CHANGKYUN!” – As a morning bird, Kihyun’s voice received him on the school entrance – “COME HERE”

He motioned with his hand to Changkyun to go there and he happily accepted, He looked already pissed even if Changkyun still didn’t open his mouth, wow, a new record – “Kihyunnie Hyung I already told you I’m not dying my hair!”

“That’s for later!” – He pointed at his shirt – “Where the fuck do you think is your necktie?”

Oh, well Changkyun didn’t notice this, really, **REALLY** – “I think I forgot it” – Kihyun glared at him – “This time I’m telling the true!”

“As if I’m going to believe you!” – He scolded and _for this time that year_ Changkyun accepted his nag, because _for first time that year_ Changkyun agreed he did something wrong – “Every day is a new thing with you!”

“Well” – Changkyun came dangerously close to him – “Maybe you give a lot of your attention only to me”

Kihyun gave two steps backwards – “You wish! Come with me!” – Kihyun headed to the council students office and opened the door for them, it was the first time Changkyun has been there (obviously) it was clean and a bit big for only them, Hoseok and Hyungwon were there too.

“Wonnie Hyung!” – He greeted his friend – “How is your life as vice-president here?”

“Tiresome” – Hyungwon complained but still looking as if something was wrong with Changkyun – “But you already know that”

“Yeah” – Changkyun nodded – “I bet working with Kihyun is tiresome”

A slam on the back of his head shut him up – “You brat!” – 

“Can the president hit other students?” – Changkyun rubbed the injured – “What is this Savagery!”

“If you don’t shut up I’m hitting you again” – Kihyun warned him but of course Changkyun ignored it – 

“Abuse of power!” – Kihyun moved his hand as if he was going to hit Changkyun again.

“Okay I’ll shut up” – he giggled but Kihyun just rolled his eyes – “Caveman”

“Im Changkyun…” – The president warned him again. 

Changkyun finally shut up… for only few seconds – “Why did you bring me here anyway”

“OH MY GOD Can you fucking SHUT UP” –

“I think is a necessary question!” – Changkyun refuted and noticed the other two persons in the room wanted to run away so he winked to Hyungwon – “Hoseok-Sunbae shouldn’t someone being in the entrance door to receive the students?”

“Y-yeah” – The elder replied – “I’m going now”

“I-I’m going with you” – Hyungwon also stood up and hurried to the door but Changkyun clearly can hear the elder ask if it was secure let them alone and if they won’t kill each other – “Don’t worry we’ve been alone more time than you expected” – He winked and Kihyun fumed him with his eyes 

“What?” – He asked innocently – “It’s the true! For the punishment I mean”

“Whatever” – Kihyun rolled his eyes – “Come here brat”

He complied and Changkyun walked to the president desk <<he supposed>> and Kihyun gave him a tie – “What the fuck?”

“We have some extra ties for irresponsible students like you” – Well, Changkyun didn’t know, he could _not_ be planning forget his tie more often then– “Now use it”

“But I don’t know how…” – He pouted as a kid – “My mom always does it for me” 

“What the hell Im Changkyun! How old are you? 5?” – 

“And What makes you thing a 5 years old kid knows how…”

“Oh my god, Shut up!” – He frowned 

“Do it for me Hyung” – He pouted again and disgust evident on the oldest face – “Please?”

“Why should I?” – 

“Because if you don’t I’m been here with you until you do it” – He winked – “And I know how much you would hate that”

“Fuck” – Kihyun took away the tie of his hand and started doing it for him, he was close, so so so close and maybe Changkyun could not control his impulses this time, they were the same height so his eyes were in front of his, and his lips, so tempt with a pout on his mouth he already knew he did when was concentrating on something.

“Done” – He pat Changkyun’s chest but the younger hold his hands and pushing him until the wall behind him and pinned them above his head – “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

“You know Kihyunnie” – He gave a step closer to him until he was only millimeters away – “I’ve been thinking about this for a while”

“I didn’t even know you can think” – Bitterness evident on his voice because for once he was feeling weak – 

“Well my mind is full of images of you… moaning, screaming my name” – Changkyun hold his hip with his free hand and reach for his ear to whisper – “Tell me Hyung you like fuck or be fucked?”

“I prefer cut your dick and make you eat it” – Kihyun broke the hold on his hands but still didn’t push him away, _Oh God_ , Instead he moved his head too and whispered – “If you come this close again I swear to god you’re not seeing the sunlight again, get it? little shit” 

Kihyun was stronger than Changkyun thought he was and throw him away directly to the floor – “Now, Can you let my office?”

“You didn’t answer” – Changkyun got up a bit embarrassed – “You like fuck or be fucked? ...” – The younger moved closer again but faster this time – “Because I can do both” – He quickly peck his lips and run for his life because this time he really thought Kihyun would kill him (and he really wanted to do it) 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” – Jooheon asked when the younger entered the classroom running.

“Well Kihyun kind of threaded me to dead if I come closer to him and I kind of kiss him after that” – Changkyun explained checking if he was being followed.

“WHAT?!” – Jooheon can’t believe what his ears heard – “Did you kiss him?”

“Just a little peck” – Changkyun said motioning cutely with his hand the word _“little”._

“Why the fuck did you do that?!” – 

“Well he didn’t accept have sex with me…”

“Wait Changkyun, stop stop” – Jooheon needed a long break with this kid – “Didn’t you say you DON’T like Kihyun like… less than 24 hours ago?”

“Well yes” – Changkyun agreed – “But I want to have sex with him”

“So overnight now what to stick your dick in his ass?!” – Patience god 

“Of course not!” – Jooheon relaxed a little bit maybe he really liked… - “I want him to stick his dick in my ass too!”

“Changkyun!” – The elder exclaimed 

“I already bought lube!”

“I’m so done with you!”

Changkyun chuckled looking at his friend suffering. 

~♥~

Changkyun didn’t do anything the rest of the day Kihyun was really glaring at him as if he already planned his murder but once they met in the hallway and when Kihyun looked at him again the younger blow a kiss to him which make the brown haired blushed immediately, hehe, Changkyun was really loving this. 

After class Changkyun convinced Hyungwon to drag Hoseok off of the council student room and after beg him almost on his knees, he accepted – “You’re fucking crazy Changkyun”

“Help your friend to get laid Wonnie!” – Changkyun pouted – “Don’t you want me to enjoy my school life?”

“Yeah” – Hyungwon nodded – “That’s why I want you to live!!”

“Pleaseeeee” – He begged again – “Please please pleaseeee! I really want to fuck with Kihyun” 

“Fine!” – The vice president finally accepted – “See you in your funeral”

So when his last teacher let them go Changkyun walked until there, for first time he didn’t have detention so he knew Kihyun should be working in his office, he walked until there and found a couple of girls in front – “Give it to him for me!” 

“No! You should go!”

“Please be a good friend! I can’t do it!”

“Let me do it for you” - Changkyun offered with a smile – “I need to go inside anyway”

“Are you sure?” – The girl who wanted confess asked – “Don’t you kill each other inside?”

“Nah” – _They’ll do something better_ – “I just going to give him the tie he borrowed me in the morning”

Changkyun showed them one of the biggest smiles and she gave him the letter – “Thank you so much!”

They left running, he hid the card and took courage before step on the office – “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Kihyunnie~” – He walked until his desk after lock the door – “I just came to give you back your tie!”

“Good” – Kihyun said but later pointed at it– “It’s still on your neck idiot”

“Why don’t you take it off for me then?” – Changkyun sat on the desk, in front of Kihyun and let his legs fall on each side of his chair – “Hmm Kihyunnie”

Kihyun looked at the guy in front of him and almost laughed – “Are you trying to seduce me? Really?”

“Well” – Changkyun took off his jacket – “I might have a weird kink for grumpy man”

“Whatever” – Kihyun rolled his chair backwards to give some space between them – “You can take the tie with you, now go, I have work to do”

“Uh, no-uh” – Changkyun took the tie off slowing – “My mom teach me to give back the things people borrow to me”

“That’s good” – The elder took the tie from his hands – “Now you can go”

“You know” – Changkyun played with his tops buttons – “I met a cute girl behind your door”

“Good, go fuck her…”

“She gave me a letter for you” – Kihyun finally took some importance of what he was saying – “I should throw it away since you don’t want it”

“Changkyun, Where is it?” - The younger took it away from where he hid it – “Give it to me”

“No-uh” – He playfully shook his head – “I Should receive something for make you the big favor to pass this to you”

“What the fuck?” – Kihyun stood up and tried to grab the letter but Changkyun just pull it away more and more –

“Give it to me!”

“Why should I?” – Changkyun noticed Kihyun was standing closer and closer so with wrapped his legs around his hips closing the few distance – “I got you”

“Are you this desperate?” – Kihyun arched an eyebrow – “Didn’t I tell you if you are _THIS_ close you’ll never see the sunlight again?”

“It’s a risk I’m taking” – Changkyun did the same with his arms and now they were around his neck – “What about this Kihyunnie, I want you to fuck me and you get your letter and relieve your stress”

“Literally _you’re_ the one making my stress worse” – The elder didn’t pull away and Changkyun saw this as a good sign – “What about if you disappear from my view for the rest of the year?”

“Fine, I’ll do that if you’re a good fucker and satisfy me” – Changkyun agreed easily and moved to his ear – “Fuck me good Kihyunnie”

Kihyun licked his lips and stared at the boy in front of him, offering himself and giving him all the freedom he wanted, he can’t let this go, if Changkyun wanted to fuck then okay, they’ll fuck. 

“Take off your shirt” – Kihyun ordered and Changkyun smirked, he archived it! – “Now”

“So bossy” – He took the first bottom staring at Kihyun’s lust eyes – “Do you like to see me that much?”

“You’re lucking if you get me a boner little brat” – He took the second – 

“Your pant is saying me other think” – Third bottom – “Don’t you want to bite me? Mark me in every single part of my neck”

Forth bottom out and Kihyun finally can see his nipples – “Want to lick them? Turning me onto a moaning mess?”  
Fifth and last bottom – “Tell me Kihyun what do you want to do?” – 

“I really want to kill you” – Kihyun said but Changkyun can see how turned on he already was – “I fucking want to shut his mouth”

“Kiss me then” – Kihyun did and fuck maybe Changkyun was more fucked than he thought he was, he was a good kisser, the way he moved his lips against him, punch his tongue inside without even ask for permission and moved it as if Changkyun’s mouth was his territory but the younger loved it, he can just reply back while his hands worked on undress Kihyun’s shirt letting him half nude as he was. 

Kihyun broke the kiss and as Changkyun previously said he kissed, bit and sucked his neck, collarbone, earlobe and behind his ear until reached his nipples and started playing with his tongue – “Oh my god- A-ah Ki-ah” – Changkyun kind of feel embarrassed how well his kisses feel against that part of his body, it was the first time he felt it there. 

– “Tell me Changkyun, what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck Hyung, just touch me” – Kihyun was working on unzip his pants incredible slow – “Where? Here?”

He took his erection above his underwear and Changkyun let go a loud moan – “You’re so needy” –Kihyun Spread his legs more – “We just began Changkyun”

He kissed Changkyun again lazily stroking him above his underwear, Changkyun was becoming desperate, he just wanted Kihyun to touch him properly so he started moving his hips to get more friction – “Stay still”

But Changkyun didn’t do it – “Do you want to come undone?” – Changkyun freeze, fucking teaser – “Or maybe I’ll

not letting you come, as a payment for those months you make me stay late”

“A-ah” – Kihyun smirked, fuck – “You like this, you like when I treat you badly”

“What the hell… A-ah” – Kihyun finally hold his erection properly – “Tell me Changkyun, Did you masturbate thinking in all the times we have fought?”

“K-Kihyun Ah F-faster” – Kihyun was really torturing him, Can he just be normal and just fuck him?! – “Kihyun!”

“Keep your voice low, someone can hear you” – He finally FINALLY took Changkyun’s pants and underwear off, Changkyun was already so hard and wet and FREE – “Reply me Changkyun”

“N-no” – Kihyun smirked and whispered on his ear– “I don’t believe you”

Changkyun’s desperate hands reach for Kihyun’s pants to take them off too but Kihyun slammed his hands – “On your knees”

“What?” – Changkyun for first time was feeling embarrassed but still the way Kihyun throw orders to him was giving him some kind of weird pleasure, fuck, Changkyun felt like a kinky bitch– “Knees, now”

Changkyun complied in front of Kihyun he kneel and look at him unzipping his pants and stroking his own erection – “Open your mouth” – The younger did it when he felt the head of his cock against his lips, he took only the head trying to tease the older back but as he already knew Kihyun wasn’t patient at all he introduced half at once, Changkyun blow few times like that before finally take it complete in his mouth relaxing his throat for this new instruction, Kihyun’s hands were strongly on his hair and pushed him to go deeper and deeper – “Fuck Changkyun”  
Changkyun looked up at him to met his eyes, how can he looks so cute and innocent while he was sucking a dick? fuck, he let go his length to lick his balls while his hands started to stroke him – “Does it feels good Kihyunnie?”

“I-I told you don’t call me like t-that” – Changkyun took him again on his mouth and blow in a fast speed until Kihyun felt it was enough – “Stop” – Kihyun forcefully pulled him away and made him stand and kiss him hard on the lips which Changkyun gladly accepted – “On your stomach, on the desk”

“You are really bossy” – Changkyun rolled his eyes but still did it – “Do you have something we can use as lube?”

“I have a bottle in my bag” – Kihyun walked until there and took it off, with a box of condoms… and tissues – “Are you fucking around a lot or did you plan this?”

“The second” – Kihyun was back behind him and parted his asschecks – “This part of you is really cute”

Changkyun giggled – “You said you liked cute things and now my ass is cute?” – Kihyun slapped him and

Changkyun shut up – “Fuck you’re spilling too much pre-cum already… Are you a kind of masochist?”

“F-fuck no” – Kihyun slapped him again and Changkyun moaned – “Fuck yes” – The elder corrected – “So would you like I fuck you raw?”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?” – Other slap – “Kihyunnie!”

Kihyun let the guy asschecks before they ended redder than they already were and poured some lube on his fingers and warmed them – “I know already the answer but… Are you virgin?”

“Y-yeah” – Actually Kihyun was surprised – “but I’ve fingered myself before so hurry up”

“Can’t believe you” - 

Before insert the first finger, Kihyun played with the rim of his hole, listening carefully Changkyun whined – “Hyung!” – He chuckled and finally put the first finger in – “Are you okay?”

The sudden softness melt Changkyun’s insides, a side he never saw before on him so he nodded and the elder started moving his finger, it was easy for Changkyun to get used to this feeling, so the second one come faster but this hurt a little bit more – “Can you take it?”

“Y-yeah, just give me a second” – Kihyun let him while he kissed his back until his shoulder and moved to his neck, what was wrong with those light touches? They were doing things for Changkyun he didn’t think a casual fuck should do – “K-Kihyun”

He took it as permission and started moving his fingers scissoring him open until he found that spot that made Changkyun see stars and it took him seconds to be a moaning mess beneath him – “H-Hyung-Ah ah right there” – Kihyun massaged that spot until suddenly he stopped to moving it – “Hyung!!”

“Beg for this little shit” – Changkyun made a mistake to give the older all this power over him, fuck, he hated him a lot, “feelings” a shit. 

Changkyun growled – “Hyung please please please” – but he didn’t move at all so the younger started moving his hips fucking himself with his fingers – “Fuck this feel so good ah ah Hyung please Hyung”

Kihyun added a third finger and the loud moan Changkyun let was as music – “Your voice, want me to slap you again?” – 

“Fuck yes… I mean no!” – Too late because Kihyun’s hands was already hitting him – “Hyung!”

“Shut up” – Kihyun finally moved his finger fucking him faster than ever and Changkyun was already incapable to say anything – “Are you ready?” - Changkyun nodded and Kihyun took out his fingers 

The elder removed his pants and boxers completely and took one of the condoms Changkyun brought and later added more lube in his erection – “I’m entering” 

“Hurry up” – Changkyun felt the head against his entrance and later Kihyun pouching inch by inch slow entering inside him, Kihyun gave small thrust to not hurt him until he finally was deeply inside. Changkyun was wonderfully tight Kihyun wanted to fuck him already but he waited for him to get used to his size, stroking his leaking member and giving him few kisses to help him relax. 

Kihyun didn’t move so Changkyun grow impatient and started fucking into him - “Fuck Kihyunnie! I’m ready like 10 minutes ago what the fuck are you waiting-”

Kihyun thrust hard making Changkyun completely shut his mouth – “And I’m here being considerate with you” – They didn’t say anything else, Kihyun so focused trying to make them feel good, he just found his sweet spot and was aiming every thrust to it while Changkyun lost his voice again.

Kihyun completely stopped midway and Changkyun literally wanted to kill him, why is he always teasing? But a slap, lighter than the previous ones, on his ass made him turn around and found him sitting in his chair so he stood up as well and sat on his lap with his hands on his hips helping him to not fall – “Your face is kind of ugly you know”

The younger rolled his eyes - “You were the one who wanted see me, I don’t think I’m that ugly” – Changkyun was the one who brought his erection into his hole again and started bouncing on his dick at the same rhythm Kihyun settled before. 

Kihyun saw his temp neck from of him and can’t stop but bite hard on his skin – “Oh fuck” – really? Changkyun was getting close for this? – “You’re really a kinky bitch Changkyun” 

“Shut up and fuck me harder” – Even if Kihyun hated being bossed around he did what Changkyun told him to and started moving faster and in no time they were close to their releases – “Fuck Hyung I’m c-close” – Kihyun reached for his erection and pumping it and few strokes and thrust later and Changkyun was coming in all their stomach and chests letting go a very loud moan Kihyun following him seconds later – “Fuck”

Kihyun stood up Changkyun still in his arms and throw him in the chair they were before – “You’re a fucking ass” – Changkyun complained because his whole body hurt and Kihyun wasn’t the “Prince” everyone thought he was, Changkyun looked at him taking the tissues box he brought and throw some to Changkyun’s face – “Clean, fast”  
This kind of words could hurt anyone after a first time but Changkyun just found it funny, Kihyun would never change anyway he was too tired to move a single finger – “Just do it for me~”

“What the fuck should I? It’s your cum” – Changkyun rolled his eyes but still didn’t move – 

“It’s your fault I’m so sore!” – He complained and this time Kihyun actually help him, his hands were so different to his mouth, his touches were so kind and Changkyun’s heart almost exploit inside his chest, Kihyun picked their clothes and dressed them both – “Okay I think it’s enough you can leave”

“Prince charming indeed” – Changkyun walked funny and Kihyun can’t stop but laughed a little bit – 

“Don’t forget your promise, no more problems; don’t come close to me and no more Kihyunnie okay?”

“I said I would do that if you fucked me good” – Changkyun took his bag and smirk – “But you are the worst, it hurts too much”

Kihyun looked almost pissed – “So try next time, maybe we could fuck better and I’ll keep my promise” – 

Changkyun winked and exited the room. Finally Kihyun understood the younger wasn’t planning letting go any time soon and he didn’t totally hate the idea. 

~♥~

Okay and that’s how Changkyun and Kihyun starting fucking around, their long hours after school changed for fuck sessions, it was okay at first but when Changkyun decided top Kihyun… become even better… they can’t be even being called friends with benefits they were… enemies with benefits? Because their morning fights were as punctual as ever… At least Kihyun convinced him to dye his hair color, now was darker.

“Im Changkyun!!” – Changkyun checked everything, his uniform, the hour, everything! He didn’t do anything wrong this time! – 

“Hyung! What did I do now?” – Kihyun was in front of him but he wasn’t that upset, he actually was… pale? – “Are you okay?”

“Yeah Yeah” – Kihyun replied – “I want to ask you a favor”

Changkyun seriously thought about tease Kihyun but after saw his face he stopped – “Sure, whatever you want”  
“Can you help me organize some books in the library? The director asked me for do it?” – Work? So boring!! But maybe he wanted to fuck on the library, it was a new scenario – “You can refuse if you want”

Kihyun being so soft, what is this? No brat? Idiot? Any insult? – “Sure, see you after school” – He winked and the elder rolled his eyes.

Anyway, Changkyun finally found something he liked, his life was still boring, his parents were never at home, the school still hated him but he can’t complain, he had Kihyun

“Boy” – Minhyuk called for him – “You’re really fucked”

“Shut up Hyung” – Changkyun kicked him under the table – “He just asked for a favor, it’s not like I have something better to do”

“Well I think anything is better than clean the library” – 

“I don’t know Hyung, Kihyun has been weird since some days ago” – Changkyun explained – “Maybe he’s too tired, we haven’t done anything for days now” 

“And you care because…”

“Look I have a heart, I can’t just ignore him” – For some reason all the time Changkyun said something else it was more and more obvious he was head over heels for Kihyun, he was just trying to hide it, after all, Kihyun would hate him more for this. 

After Class Changkyun went to Kihyun’s office to look for him, it was almost a habit go there so he didn’t knock before step on. He found Kihyun, of course, but what he wasn’t expecting was finding him sleeping over the table, he was… cute and looked so peaceful, Changkyun didn’t have the heart to wake him up at all, he knew for Hyungwon the student council and seniors task were killing him, but everything was several times worse for Kihyun, he still needed to look for the problematic guys so Changkyun stopped causing problems, he also knew Kihyun has been preparing his exams, so Changkyun stopped coming here to bother him, he just stayed quiet waiting for Kihyun to finish studying, he would do anything for this guy… if only he could saw him as something more, Changkyun could love him as he deserved it. 

Changkyun let him sleep and walked to the library, he asked directly to the teacher what he needed to do and do it alone, it was tiresome and his muscles hurt more than the first time he had sex with Kihyun, but he was happy of his own hard work – “Changkyun?!”

 _Oh…_ that voice, Kihyun was finally awake and looking for him – “Hi Kihyunnie Hyung~” – The elder ignored what he said and walked straight to him – “What did you do? This is something I should have done!!”

“But I did it and you rest, I think its okay” – Changkyun explained but Kihyun was furious – “Hey, I’m sorry for do it without you, I wanted to help, okay?”

“You don’t understand, I asked you for help not for do everything, this is my responsibility Changkyun!” – He was furious, more than when he used to piss him off for fun – “I can’t treat you as my slave!”

Ow ~ that was cute from him – “Hyung! Stop overworking yourself!” – Changkyun breathed, he can’t lose be angry too or both we’ll be ending fighting again – “You’re so pale and fell asleep in your desk, let me help you, I want to help you”

“I accepted this with the presidency” – Kihyun said but now he calmed down – “But thank you… for this and… for your support I guess”

Kihyun left the library but the smile on his face didn’t go unnoticed… he could have waited for Changkyun at least… that dickhead!

~♥~

The next day wasn’t really excited, Kihyun was stuck on his office filling paperwork or classes, Changkyun didn’t have the heart to bother him after their little encounter the previous day but still he was in front of the council office debating if he should or shouldn’t enter there – “Kyunnie?” – It was Hyungwon’s voice – “What are you doing here?”

“Kind of want to see Kihyun” – Hyungwon was the only of his friend who Changkyun wasn’t scared to tell him the true, unlike his boyfriend, Hyungwon shut his mouth and listen – “He’s been so busy lately”

“Kihyun? He’s not there” – Changkyun pouted – “Go to the infirmary he is… wait Changkyun!” 

Infirmary? Why was he in the infirmary??! Changkyun run until there almost falling several times and Kihyun was there… talking with the doctor.

“Changkyun?” – Kihyun asked and Changkyun blushed – “Are you okay? You’re red”

“Y-yeah” – the doctor… Byun Baekhyun looked at Changkyun, then at Kihyun, then at Changkyun again and smirked.

“Okay okay boys” – The doctor said – “Maybe you two need to talk… I’m leaving… don’t be too loud”

Baekhyun really left them alone?! What was wrong with his head?! And why Kihyun was fuming him with his eyes?! – “Did you tell him?!”

“Why should I ever talk to him Kihyun?!” - Oh, Kihyun was pissed – “…Hyung”

“Then how the fuck did he leaves us “Alone” hmm?” – Kihyun could look like a naggy mom when he was asking questions.

“And how I am suppose to know?!” – He refuted - “Then why are you doing here?!” – When Kihyun asked Changkyun remembered and blushed – “Why the fuck are you so red?”

“H-Hyungwon T-t-tell me y-you were h-here” – Kihyun’s face softened – “I-I thought you w-were sick”

“I am not, don’t worry” – Kihyun replied and tried to walk away but Changkyun stopped him – “What now?”

Changkyun tangled his fingers in the older hair and pressed his lips softly against his, Kihyun at first didn’t react but then his hands were around his hips to bring him closer and kissed back, the kiss was too gentle for two people who only fucked around and was making things in Changkyun’s stomach he didn’t know it was possible, _fuck butterflies_!

“Okay, what is this from?” – Kihyun asked when they parted – “Miss me so bad?”

“Y-yeah” – They were still close so Changkyun lean on and stole other kiss – “You don’t have time to me anymore”  
Kihyun chuckled and the younger smiled - “Don’t act as if you were my boyfriend Changkyun, we just fuck”  
Ouch, that hurts, Changkyun let him go – “Y-yeah” 

It’s true, that was all they were, are and will be and that hurts, Changkyun was ready to leave the infirmary when Kihyun pushed him to one of the closest beds, Kihyun on top of him between his legs– “It’s been a while right?”

“Y-yeah” – and well, this is the story how they had sex in the infirmary and were teased by their doctor after found them fixing their clothes, well, at least Mr. Byun was a very supportive adult and let them go.

~♥~

“Hyung let me help you” – Changkyun noticed Kihyun was walking with several books in hands and looked really heavy in his opinion – “Now give me”

Changkyun didn’t wait for his approval before take 6/8 of his books – “You’re really scaring me, what’s wrong with you lately? You’ve been so… nice”

“Maybe I don’t want to fight anymore?” – That was definitively what he wanted – “I’m more mature now”

Kihyun looked suspicious again – “Last time you were nice you wanted to get into my pants” – Changkyun chuckled – “What do you want now?”

“I’d like to say I want something… but really it’s me being a good citizen and helping a classmate” – Kihyun still didn’t believe him but drop the subject – “Kihyunnie Hyung, have you been feeling well lately?”

“Yeah?” – Changkyun didn’t know if it was a statement or a question and he kind of was worried about Kihyun’s health even more – “I’m okay I think, nothing different”

“Yeah sure” – Changkyun rolled his eyes – “Where are you bringing this anyway?”

“Student council” – Kihyun replied – “I need to finish my class report and look for a student how has been really problematic lately… he made me think about you a lot”

“You think about me Hyung?” – The elder blushed and Changkyun wanted to teased him more – “I knew I was important in your life~”

“Shut up” – They reached their destination and the elder opened the door letting Changkyun walk first to close the door behind him – “I just thought about you being a dickhead months ago”

“Well, so you preferred the good boy me?” – Changkyun dared to ask – “You liked me better now?”

“I don’t like you in anyway what are you even saying” – The younger pouted and he knew he was cute when he did it, but that actually hurt – “but I prefer the good boy you because since then I can go home early… well sometimes”

“Okay” – he was still pouting – “But since you don’t like me then I’m leaving”

“Actually it’s better if you do it” – Kihyun replied without much care, he wasn’t even looking at Changkyun – “Your next class start in few minutes and I don’t think you should be skipping this one”

“I can say I was with you though” – Changkyun was almost exiting the room but he heard Kihyun clearly say – “Yeah but I don’t want you to fail your class idiot”

Well, it was impossible to Changkyun and his good brain fail a subject but it felt warm Kihyun cared, or at least he pretended to care. 

“Hyung~” – He sat next to bestfriend to complain – “What can I do to make Kihyunnie Hyung fall for me?”

“Stop pestering him could be a good idea” – Changkyun frowned – “Don’t look at me like that! You know you’re always following him as a little puppy”

“But he keeps me around” – He was pouting again – “I just want him to love me”

Jooheon sighed - “Just let him be for a while, he looks tired I bet you’re tiring him more” 

True be told, Kihyun said the first time they hooked up Changkyun was the reason of his stress, so this time the younger took Jooheon’s words and with all his will he didn’t show around Kihyun for that day or the next one and the few 4 after that, Kihyun didn’t even seem to noticed, was Changkyun presence so light as the air to him? Pain. 

The next time Changkyun went closer to the president he found him talking friendly with Son Hyunwoo, a really sexy, tall and tan, nothing like Changkyun, he shouldn’t be jealous, they weren’t dating at all but still he was dying there. 

Without noticed he overheard other person conversation – “I swear that president is just a prude”

Changkyun listen other person laugh and talk - “He’s just pretending be good I swear I can show his worse side if I want”

“I bet you then” – Both laugh loudly and Changkyun wanted to punch them – “What are you planning to do?”

“Piss him off” – they said a little bit lighter so Changkyun needed to be closer to hear clearly- “Then I beat him up, I hate him really”

“Boy you’re in detention today” – His friend Changkyun then realized was someone called Hyunsik and was a senior as Kihyun was – “You should do it today”

“Fine” – And the other one was Dawon, he wasn’t something Changkyun could be worried about, Kihyun could beat him back if he wanted to but… Kihyun has been overworking himself a lot lately and he wasn’t as strong as he used to be before… Well maybe Changkyun could do other thing for Kihyun before he totally gave up.

~♥~

“President, I’m sorry I’m late” – Classes were already over and Changkyun was standing in the classroom they used for the punishment – “It’s not happening again”

Changkyun sat on a chair a little bit afar of Kihyun but perfect to hold Dawon if he tries something, obviously he noticed his crush confused face but didn’t dare to say something – “Fine umh Can I ask why are you here?”

“No, you can’t” – Kihyun frowned, wow that made him think in the old times –

“Im Changkyun…” – The elder warning him, as if he was trying to hold back his insults but Changkyun ignored him and took off a book to read during the whole time. 

After the two hours of punishment Kihyun didn’t try to talk with Changkyun and vice versa, Kihyun too busy in his task and Changkyun too busy fuming Dawon with his eyes but the last didn’t feel threaded because when it was exactly time to leave he got up to walk in Kihyun’s direction being followed by Changkyun behind and stopped him when he tried to punch Kihyun when he was distracted – “What the fuck are you doing Changkyun?!”

The younger punched Dawon against the wall and hold the collar of his shirt letting Kihyun extremely surprised behind him – “I’m telling you this here and now, you touch a single hair of Kihyun and you’ll know what Im Changkyun is capable to do, get it?” – Changkyun used a low tone he has never used before, danger all over him and Dawon was shaking as the coward he was.

“B-but you should help me instead… he’s your enemy!” – He exclaimed but Changkyun’s eyes were dark – 

“Yeah, but he is **_mine_** get it?!” – Dawon nodded and run away – “Sorry for this, I’m leaving now”

“W-wait Changkyun what was that?!” - Kihyun asked for an explanation – “And why the fuck are you ignoring me?”

“Dawon was planning to beat you up today when you were distracted” – Changkyun explained – “And I’m not ignoring you, I’m giving you space so you don’t get more stressed by me”

“Who said I was stressed by you?” – Kihyun totally ignored Dawon’s situation and focus in what was bothering him more.

“You” – Changkyun saw his face changed to a confused one – “Remember? Our first time you said I stressed you, so, since you look so tired I thought I would be better if I let you alone for a while”

“You’re an idiot you know that?” – Well first time Kihyun insulted him and wasn’t angry, that’s okay – “I’ve been busy with studies and my tasks with the school but when you’re around is the only time I can relax…”

When Kihyun realized what was he saying, he shut up and blushed – “I mean… I… nothing”

But Changkyun hear him clearly and loudly what he said so now he had a huge smile on his face – “T-Thank you… for help me before”

“It’s okay! Everything for my favorite Hyung~” – Kihyun’s eyes widened as Changkyun talked –

“Since when I am your favorite Hyung…” – Kihyun asked but Changkyun shut him up joining their lips together, the elder didn’t react at first but when he did kissed back, it was cute and soft, as the one they shared days ago in the infirmary and Changkyun loved this kind of kisses better than the heather ones (well he loved both) but they made him realized how fucked he already was. 

They parted after few minutes and the younger pecked his nose – “Want to go for a coffee Hyung?”

“I’d love to but I need to be at home in less than 30 minutes” – the younger pouted but he didn’t say anything – “Maybe tomorrow…”

“Can we?!” – Changkyun was so excited for this he didn’t take the time to hide it 

“Yeah Changkyun, now let go before someone kick us out” – They walked together for a while until they needed to part ways, they talked a bit which was really weird but at the same time so familiar… they weren’t fighting and this kind atmosphere felt so good. 

After bid their goodbyes Changkyun walked home to find his mom there – “You’re late, you were in troubles again?”

“No, I was with a friend” – Changkyun replied coldly – “Since when do you care?”

“I don’t” – She replied with the same tone as him – “Meanwhile you don’t kill someone it’s okay for me”

“I won’t Don’t worry” – His mother talked and stood up, it was then when Changkyun noticed the big bags next to the couch – “Where are you going?”

“Business trip” – His mother gave him a little peck in the forehead – “I’ll be off for a while, will you be okay by your own Changkyunnie?” 

“Yeah Mom” – Actually Changkyun didn’t care, since he was kid their parents has been really busy but now he wasn’t feeling alone, he had his friend and now he had Kihyun. 

~♥~

The next day Kihyun didn’t show in the entrance to receive the students and Changkyun felt already empty, he thought about go to his office but maybe he’d be bothering him so with heavy heart he went directly to his classroom.

“You look like a zombie Changkyunnie” – Yeah thank you for notice Jooheon – “What’s wrong?”

“I miss Kihyunnie” – The elder rolled his eyes – “Don’t do that, I followed your advice and Kihyun told me yesterday that wasn’t necessary, now I miss him”

“Yesterday?” – Jooheon was surprised – “Boy you move fast”

“No enough though, he still doesn’t love me” – Changkyun was planning to give up but Kihyun said that and his hope were up again – “I’ll confess”

“What?!” – Jooheon looked exalted – “Are you sure?”

“No but…” – Changkyun sighed – “He’s graduating in few months, I don’t have a lot of time”

“I’m sorry boy” 

“It’s okay if he rejects me it’s easier to forget him if he does that”

Kihyun was pale, really pale, extremely pale, worrisomely pale, Changkyun can’t stop trying to help him to do everything but was difficult with Kihyun trying to do everything by himself, teachers didn’t seem to care and asked him to do lot of things and students were so annoying lately, Who cares if the football club don’t have a balloon? Who cares if your girlfriend was cheating on you with your bestfriend, you needed to almost break his teeth from a punch? Let him be for once! Changkyun knew well those were task for his role but Kihyun needed a break. 

Changkyun helped him as much as he can during the whole day, even stayed after class doing the paperwork he needed to do (for their surprise Changkyun was really good at this) and looking for those problematic guys, Kihyun let him do it while he was studying for an exam or something, it was Friday why was he doing this? 

When it was 5:45pm Changkyun convinced him to let those guys go early after apologize to each other once again, the younger insisted to walk him home but Kihyun just allowed his company until they part ways, stubborn brat!

Everything was too fast, Changkyun stood on the spot Kihyun let him staring at his back thinking about act as a little stalker and followed him… and that was what he did, a little from afar to not be too obvious but a second he was following him and the next one he was running as he has never done in his life because Kihyun was on the floor, unconscious.

“Kihyun!!” – He shouted when he reached him pushing away whoever kneels next to him to check if he was alright – “Hyung! Hyung! Hey Hyung wake up!”

“We need to take him to the hospital” – He heard someone saying but Changkyun had other plans, he lift him up and run until his house.

It was difficult open the door but as he could he did it, then carried him until his room and let him rest on his bed – “Seriously Hyung what are you even doing to yourself?” – Of course he didn’t reply.

Changkyun called their family doctor and he came immediately, as the younger thought Kihyun’s fatigue was something to be worried about, he had a bad fever but other than that Kihyun just needed to rest. 

Well at least Changkyun finally can relax a bit knowing he wasn’t dying or something. 

~♥~

Changkyun sat on a couch he had on his bedroom to “read a book” but actually he was staring shamelessly at Kihyun the whole time, he was beautiful, after gave him his medication his face was getting the colors back, his lips were so pink, his eyelashes so long, he has lost weight but his features were the same, so pretty but handsome at the same time. 

Kihyun was already waking up and Changkyun’s heart skip a beat, he was so cute stretching his body that the younger almost cooed at him – “Kihyunnie” – He decided to call since the elder didn’t notice his presence – “How are you feeling Hyung?”

“I’m…” - He thought for a bit – “Okay I guess. I feel rested”

“Well you really rest” – Changkyun smiled to his confused face – “It’s already Saturday… 6pm to be precise”

“What?! My homework and my… MY MOM!!” – Kihyun tried to stood up but he younger stopped him – 

“I already called your mom and explained to her” – Changkyun was trying to be as soft as he could so the voice he was using was really kind and that confused the elder. 

“Are you… for any odd reason… pitying me?” – Kihyun asked and frowned he was smart but really stupid with this kind of things.

“Why should I pity you?” – The younger rolled his eyes – “You have nothing to be pitied about you’re exactly the same dickhead as always”

“Well Thank you very much for your kindness but I think I need to leave” – Kihyun stood up – “I think I’ve been bothering you and your family for a lot time”

“It’s okay I’m alone” – And he enjoyed his company even if he was sleeping but it wasn’t like he was planning to comment that – “You can stay a little bit longer and have dinner with me”

“But your parents will be okay with this?” – Kihyun innocently asked and the younger chucked sarcastically 

“They should be spending their money in travels or cheating each other with lovers of the same age than me” – It wasn’t his intention to say that especially to someone as Kihyun but it was a sensible topic.

“I-I’m sorry” – Kihyun didn’t know what to do or what to say and immediately Changkyun felt guilty. 

“It’s okay Hyung, they were forced to marry after my mom got pregnant, so I’m an unwanted kid” – Changkyun explained as if he didn’t care, as if he already accepted that statement as a fact and the elder felt sad for him.

“Well that explains why you are always doing something to get attention” – He said semi-joking and relaxed when he saw Changkyun smiling 

“Oh no” – Changkyun giggle because he knew what Kihyun mean – “I just like bother you, you’re fun to tease”

“You little shit….” – Both laughed and the mood was really good, Changkyun liked this part of Kihyun, the relaxed one, without worries and work to do, he can only see it after sex but now they were just standing in the middle of the younger room and it felt almost as if they were friends... well, they skipped that step. 

Changkyun suddenly felt the need of kiss Kihyun’s lips, the need to have him close, the need to hold him in his arms… the need of confess, so he did it, he gave two step closer to him and Kihyun knew well what the younger wanted to do, so without previous warning close his eyes and waited for the already known feeling. 

Before kiss his lips Changkyun pecked his forehead, then his nose and finally reach his destination, he wasn’t in a hurry, no one would interrupt them, they were alone and they had all the time to explore each other mouth, they can’t keep their arms for themselves touching everything they can reach, but Changkyun didn’t want to use him to relieve sexual frustration anymore, he already knew it, he knew it since the first time they hooked up, even before that, he probably knew it after that first day of school, but now he needed to Kihyun know it too.

When they broke the kiss they were breathless, words difficult to pronounce and forehead resting against each other Changkyun’s hands ended in his hips while Kihyun was holding his shoulders, both with his eyes closed. 

Changkyun was the first one to open them and stared at Kihyun, his rosy lips so close he can’t stop himself to pecked and smiled when the elder did it ‘Focus Changkyun’ – “Hyung I’m going to say this only once and I’m telling you now please don’t hate me” – Kihyun finally opened his eyes to look back at him but didn’t say anything – “Hyung, I like you a lot, I’ve been liking you for almost as long as I’ve been in this school…”

Kihyun eyes widened, shock obvious on his face but that didn’t stop him – “Actually I’m in love with you and I know I’m not what you want but if you can, please think about my feelings”

Okay Changkyun always liked silence but this one was killing him, he wanted Kihyun to say something, does he like him back? Does he hate him now? Just say something… 

“I-I think I need to go now” – Well that was a direct rejection and it was perfectly fine, now he can forget about this stupid crush.

“Fine, I’ll go with you” – Kihyun shook his head – “You don’t know this neighborhood, its okay, I’ll just go with you half way”

Kihyun picked his things and left the house being followed closely by Changkyun, no one said anything, no one tried to start a conversation either, they weren’t walking next to each other but that was okay for Changkyun, he’ll respect everything Kihyun decided and wish for his happiness. 

Kihyun turned around and that was when Changkyun noticed they already were near his house – “Until here it’s okay?” – The younger smiled and Kihyun nodded – “Fine, see you at school”

Changkyun almost run without turn around, but if he did it he would noticed Kihyun wanted to say something but this was his first broken heart and he just wished his bed was closer to hide there and cry. 

~♥~

The next Monday Changkyun went to school earlier than ever, maybe even teacher were in their house during that hour and hid from Kihyun on his classroom the whole morning, when lunch time came the younger took the risk to eat outside in the backyard, it was cold but who cares? Kihyun’s rejection was colder, after class he was the first one to leave school and definitively didn’t do anything to get into any trouble. 

Still, the little masochist side of Changkyun wanted to know how Kihyun was doing so after a week in this routine and he was fine, smiling, joking around, with that Hyunwoo guy, hurt so much, it was as if nothing happened, as if Changkyun’s feelings were nothing for the elder, but what was he waiting for? Kihyun’s sad face? or crying because Changkyun wasn’t there? He was asking for too much. 

A week went like that and Kihyun didn’t do anything to contact him but even when Changkyun thought a rejection could help him to forget, it wasn’t getting any better, his friends were already worried and Hyungwon who usually was a sleepy head was about to kill Kihyun. 

Well, everything was the same until a day Changkyun was late to school and regret be playing games until almost midnight, thankfully he was on time but other person didn’t have the same idea – “Im Changkyun!”

Oh fuck, precisely the person he didn’t want to hear – “I’m sorry I’m late” – He didn’t look at his face and tried to run away but Kihyun’s grip on his arm stopped him – “I-I’m late for class”

“You know and I know you aren’t late Changkyun” – Kihyun’s voice was really torturing him, his heartbeat was rising so fast and he can feel his face getting redder – “Stop running from me, I’m tired of this hide and seek game” “What makes you think…”

“You are” – Kihyun interrupted him – “Why don’t you want to hear what I have to say?”

The elder voice was extremely soft but whatever he wanted to say just will destroy Changkyun… why is he even there? – “B-because I thought you don’t want me around anymore”

“Who said that?” – Changkyun was still looking at the floor but Kihyun hold was now in one of his hand and that made his heart beat faster – “I never say I wanted you to avoid me as the plague”

“It wasn’t my intention” – Well it was but he thought Kihyun didn’t care – “I just… just… I don’t know”

“I know I shouldn’t be let you alone when you confessed Changkyun” – They forgot they were in the entrance and everyone was looking at them – “But you didn’t wait for my answer”

“B-but” - 

“Give me 5 minutes of your time please” – The younger nodded and Kihyun dragged him to the student council office opened the door and found the other two member inside – “Go, now”

They stood up and Hyungwon throw a worried look at Changkyun but the last smiled at his friend and they left.  
“Okay, Changkyun where should I start” – Kihyun stood in front of him and waited for the younger to look at him but that didn’t happen – “Changkyun, look at me”

He did it for mere seconds and look at the floor again, blushing – “Don’t you want to hear my answer”

“Y-yeah” – He replied again – “Do it faster I can’t take it anymore”

“Why…” – Kihyun didn’t get what he was saying but a part of him knew what he mean – “Okay listen, when you left me and run away the day you confessed I wanted to ask you for time”

“Time?” – Changkyun finally looked up and met his eyes – “What for?”

“To think idiot” – Kihyun was still using that soft voice so Changkyun didn’t feel offended of being called like that – “You dropped a bomb from nowhere Changkyun I was surprise”

“I’m sor…” – 

“Don’t apologize!” – Kihyun cut him – “I was surprised, we were sharing insults for so long and now you say you love me, I really needed time but I thought as you ask me to, I thought and I thought, that’s all I’ve been doing all those days Changkyun”

The younger didn’t know what to say but that was the best at the moment - “I don’t know how I feel about you” – It wasn’t a complete rejection but that wasn’t what Changkyun wanted – “I just know a thing for sure, I hate when you ignore me”

Changkyun blushed – “I-I thought you liked that Son Hyunwoo guy”

Kihyun showed a disgusted face – “Why should I… you know what, forget it, I would never date a guy like him, not my type”

“But…” – Changkyun thought what he should say but his mind was blank 

“Look, as I said, we insulted each other for so long” – Kihyun didn’t wait for an answer anyway – “I think we don’t know a lot about each other”

Changkyun nodded – “But rarely, really rarely, I don’t despise the idea of get to know you”

“You’re so cruel” - Changkyun pouted – “I thought you hate me”

Kihyun giggled and then noticed they were still holding hands and so so so close - “I don’t think I ever hate you, even when you were a brat”

 _‘But I was your brat’_ Changkyun didn’t want to ruin the moment so he shut up but still smiled – “I never hate you either”

“Well that’s a good thing then” – Kihyun smiled as well and joined their foreheads – “So Im Changkyun what about if we finally go to a date after class?”

“Aren’t you busy?” – Kihyun shook his head – 

“I think I have enough time for my new _boyfriend”_ – Changkyun felt like dying he was so happy – “Can I call you like that right?”

“Are you asking me out Kihyunnie?” – Changkyun smiled fondly – “Because I’ll be glad to say yes” 

“I can’t believe I miss you calling me like that”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♦*Thank you for read it*♦♥


End file.
